Condicional
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: Pasaje perdido de la serie de historietas Loki:Agente de Asgardia vol. 1 "Es condicional No gratis Hay ataduras Que me apretan Querré algo de regreso Sí estás de acuerdo En estar enamorado (a) de mí" LokixVerity El final del Universo MARVEL como lo conocemos


_**Its conditional.**_

 _ **Not for free**_

 _ **There are strings attached**_

 _ **Tied to me**_

 _ **Ill want something back.**_

 _ **If you agree**_

 _ **To be in love with me.**_

Ella levantó la vista del suelo cuando él terminó de hablar, mirándole fijamente tras el vidrio de sus lentes, sin saber muy bien que decirle.

Él estaba de pie frente a ella, en la inmensa y agobiante quietud de su apartamento, buscando en sus vidriosos ojos marrones el perdón que necesitaba para irse definitivamente pero que sabía inmerecido después de la forma en la que la había tratado en todo ese tiempo. Y su silencio fue más doloroso que cualquier insulto o golpe.

-Soy un monstruo. ¿Lo ves tan claro como yo, Verity? –Hizo una pausa, mirando hacia la nada.-Destruirlo todo y borrar cualquier rastro de esperanza que se tenga en mí.

Ella suspiró dolorosamente, al borde las lágrimas: Decía la verdad, completamente.

Pero se sentía incapaz de dejarlo ir, de contradecir los hechos, de separarse de su lado. Incluso no podía articular palabra alguna para decirle que se quedara, que todos sus errores no significaban nada para ella, ni los homicidios, ni su crueldad o su naturaleza, ni los engaños, ni siquiera su más grande crimen, aquel que nunca sería perdonado….porque ante sus miradas y en la sinceridad de sus palabras no había más que verdad y arrepentimiento, tan claro como el agua.

Parecía que habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Loki habló y al no recibir ni una palabra de ella, se giró dándose por vencido, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-¡Eres un idiota y un mentiroso!-Se armó de valor al fin, gritándolo tan fuerte como le fue posible, derramando las lágrimas que rebeldemente había estado reteniendo por puro orgullo-¡Mientes otra vez a pesar de jurarme que no lo harías más!- Él se quedó quieto al oírla, sin soltar el pomo de la puerta.-No eres un monstruo. ¿No lo ves tan claro como yo, Loki? No lo eres para mí…-su voz no era más que un susurro ahora- _Sé que tienes alma aunque seas un descorazonado_ y sé que no deseas irte, no tienes por qué hacerlo…no quiero que lo hagas y lo sabes, pero te empeñas en ser egoísta.

Jamás, en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerla y de ser amigos, la había escuchado hablar con tanto anhelo y angustia por igual como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Ella, que siempre se había caracterizado por ser de espíritu fuerte y de carácter inmune a todo tipo de deslices emocionales (producto de su extraordinaria habilidad para conocer el alma de las personas mediante la verdad de sus corazones). Ella era una chica dura por fuera pero sensible por dentro, pero nunca lo suficiente para verse vulnerable ante nada. Ella, su única amiga, su razón para intentar ser mejor cada día, estaba llorando por su causa.

-¿Egoísta?-su postura no cambió, sin embargo su voz destiló cierto tono burlón y enojado al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía llamarlo egoísta si todo lo que haría sería para cuidar de ella, para mantenerla a salvo del ala de muerte que lo cubría?-No sabes lo que dices. Pensé que lo comprenderías...-se escuchó herido-…pero no es así.

Abrió la puerta.

-¿Y eso es todo?- replicó despectivamente-¿Comprender qué, Loki? ¿Qué te asustas y te escondes bajo ese rollo del villano… ese papel del monstruo en el que insistes en pertenecer? ¿Creíste que yo soy igual de cobarde? ¿Qué te temería?...

-No…-movió la cabeza como deseando no escucharla más, su voz era un susurro desalentador.

-… ¿Qué te odiaría por quien crees ser? ¿Es eso acaso? –Se acercó a él, cada vez más decidida y molesta. Él estaba afirmando cada una de sus palabras.- Pues déjame decirte que no es así. Que puedo entenderlo claramente ¿o es que ya no recuerdas que puedo ver la verdad del alma? ¿Qué puedo notar como tratas de alejarme de ti, que no quieres mi ayuda más que cuando tú la deseas? ¡Y si el universo colapsa qué más da!-levantó los brazos exasperada- Podríamos enfrentarlo juntos…pero no, porque no soy más que un instrumento para ti…solo útil cuando te place…tu tonta y patética amiga…tu mascota midgardiana.

-No es así…-cerró los ojos con violencia.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque? ¿Acaso es porque estaría en peligro a tu lado…al lado del asesino, del criminal jamás perdonado?

-No sigas…cierra la boca.-Apretaba el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, sus dedos estaban más pálidos y se sentía desfallecer por la cólera que comenzaba a bullir dentro de él…porque ella tenía razón sobre todo.

-¡¿Entonces que carajos es?! Dime la maldita razón…-Ella ya estaba furiosa e impotente y cuando él calló no pudo soportarlo más.- ¡DIMELO!

\- ¡PORQUE TE AMO!- le respondió al fin, girándose para encararla y dando un portazo tan brutal que la sobresaltó, pero no tanto como las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.- ¿Eso es lo que querías saber, la razón del porque no te quiero junto a mí?- Ella quedó paralizada cuando él la sacudió, tomándola de los brazos. Nunca lo había visto tan iracundo, la frustración lo delataba en el temblor de su voz y de su cuerpo, en el sudor frío de su frente y en la dilatación de sus pupilas.- ¡Maldición Verity!-La soltó de pronto y se estampó contra la puerta, un golpe seco en su cabeza, agarrando su cabello con brusquedad. Y su ira pareció disminuir con eso, mostrándolo débil- Jamás podré tenerte a mi lado sin lastimarte, está en mi naturaleza herir todo lo que amo, no importa cuánto quiera cambiar…-pareció hablar para él mismo, perdiendo la vista en algún punto-…ya sucedió una vez, _**ella**_ murió en Ragnarok…por mi causa…-la miró directamente y luego cerró los ojos-nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara a ti también.

-Loki…-ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Él hizo una seña con su mano para que no dijera nada más. Bueno, tampoco era como si supiera que decirle…sus labios se habían adormecido igual que su cuerpo, fijo frente a él.

¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba así? ¿Por qué no se olvidaban el uno al otro y continuaban con su rol predestinado? ¿Por qué era tan difícil tenerla cerca y no poder estrecharla entre sus brazos como nunca antes lo había hecho? Tal vez porque sería más duro dejar de tocarla si lograba hacerlo.

Y como si el deseo lo hubiese pedido en voz alta, ella lo hizo de pronto.

La sintió abrazarlo y aferrarse a él como si con ese simple gesto él desistiría y se quedaría a su lado para demostrarle- y demostrarse- cuanto podía ser capaz de hacer con ese enorme y vil poder llamado _amor_ a alguien más que no fuera él mismo _._

Inmóvil aún y a ojos cerrados, suspiró tanto exhausto como extasiado por la increíble sensación que era sentir su calor, su cuerpo y su aroma tan cercano a él y creer que tendría que abandonarlo todo para protegerla de los peligros que lo envolvían y del eminente fin del universo que estaba próximo.

-No me dejes ahora tú también.-Verity pronunció débilmente.

Aunque alcanzó a percibir todo lo que conllevaba ser abrazado por ella la apartó más delicadamente por los hombros, convencido de que era hora de marcharse y no volver. Estaba decidido y no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión… o eso creyó, pues al ver la mirada húmeda de esos ojos claros y su rostro en el más completo desamparo el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-No…-susurró, tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos con todo el cariño que pudo expresar-…no hagas esto…es difícil para mí. Es mi deber. No quiero lastimarte.-le murmuraba a su rojizo cabello, mientras ella hundía el rostro entre su cuello sujetado fuertemente del abrigo.-Ragnarok está cerca. Debo contarle la verdad a Thor. No quiero perderte a ti también. ¿No lo entiendes? –Trató de excusarse lo mejor que pudo, sosteniéndola con fuerza, chocando contra la puerta a sus espaldas, llevándose a la chica junto a él, deslizándose por la puerta y cayendo lentamente al suelo.-No lo soportaría. No otra vez. Aunque desee quedarme…

A esto último ella respondió alzando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos. En la cara de él había una aflicción tan grande como la que sentía su propio corazón. Saber que sería casi imposible volver a encontrar alguien con quien congeniara tan bien, alguien a quien no tuviera que esconderle nada. Un amigo. Un compañero. Un amor. Y también sabía que no mentía con respecto a su necesidad de irse, quien sabía si por un par de años o para siempre y sabía que no quería hacerlo pero debía. Si al menos pudiera quedarse hasta que ella se durmiera…podría tolerar su ausencia una vez sola que soportar la cruda agonía de verlo salir por la puerta.

Calló por un momento, mirándolo a los ojos, luchando con sus debates internos.

-Bésame.-le pidió sin tener muy claro que pretendía con eso. Era su mejor amiga, su mano derecha midgardiana. ¿Cómo se supone que él lo tomaría? Ciertamente él acababa de confesarle su amor secreto y ella ya le había demostrado de manera muy obvia que siempre le correspondió su amor…pero aun así era inapropiado y no correspondido: Él se iría, hiciera lo que hiciera, entonces, ¿para qué torturarse más?–Bésame…por favor…-cerró los ojos, aguardando la respuesta. Entonces, ¿por qué no torturarse un poco más?

Quizá valía la pena.

Loki primeramente se sorprendió al oír aquello y luego sonrió al entender el pedido inimaginable de la boca de Verity y sin siquiera dudarlo, aceptó. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Si con ella había revivido lo que era sentirse apoyado y amado. Si por ella, ya lo sabía, daría lo que fuera.

Acarició su rostro como si se tratara de algo tan frágil y delicado que temiera romper, y acercándose a sus rosados labios entreabiertos los atrapó entre los suyos dejándose invadir por la suavidad de su boca y el calor de su aliento una vez que ella lo recibió gustosamente.

Sobra decir que fue la sensación más increíble que hubiese sentido, al menos, en esa vida, el saborear a cada rítmico movimiento esa porción de su cuerpo y precisamente el magnetismo de esa sensación, fuerte y poderosa, le dio la falsa impresión de que su contacto no había durado nada en comparación al creciente anhelo que empezaba a nacer entre ellos cuando el aire se hizo menester.

Se separaron solo por milímetros, recuperando el aliento pero deseoso de perderlo nuevamente.

Verity suspiró. Se mordió el labio inferior mirando fijamente a los de él, preguntándose de pronto si se sentiría igual de bien ser tomada por completo, si era posible desbordarse más de placer con él. Y es que no solo se lo preguntó, sino también se aventuró a ir más allá en ese territorio, que hace tiempo había sobrepasado el límite con besos más apasionados y llenos de una necesidad que no creyó que ambos contuvieran cuando volvió a unir su boca con la del dios.

Acarició su pecho a través de la ropa, haciendo a un lado medio abrigo, tanteándolo apenas, como si con ello fuera a reconocer con la yema de sus dedos su varonil musculatura. Recorrió sus brazos también lo mejor que pudo, ya que la posición y la manera en la que Loki la abrazaba no le permitían mucho movimiento ¡Y sí que se sentía genial! Finalmente volvió a su pecho y buscó ansiosa el cierre de su camisa. Quería sentir su piel y comprobar que tanto sus dedos decían la verdad.

Cuando el frío se coló entre el espacio de los dos, Loki pareció despertar de una ilusión, dándose por enterado de lo que ella pretendía hacer.

-Verity…-se separó de sus labios, agitado y recuperando el aire, mirándola muy de cerca: En el rostro de ella no solo había un furioso sonrojo, sino también contrariedad.

-¿Qué sucede?-Ella habló bajito, sin soltar la camisa medio abierta de él. Había una nota de molestia y confusión en su voz.

-Esto no es muy sensato…nosotros…no sería correcto…-¡Era increíble que pretendiera rechazarla!...pero no podía olvidar que era por su bien.

Y ella lo sorprendió nuevamente.

-Tienes razón-Ella lo miró con intensidad-… no lo es.

Llevó sus suaves manos hasta el rostro de él para acariciarlo con viva ternura, sonriendo, y luego pasó a su cabello, desordenándolo un poco cuando quitó de él ese especie de diadema de cuernos dorados que lo caracterizaban, tirándola lejos y besando su frente tiernamente, bajando por su nariz y terminando en sus labios una vez más.

No necesitó más aclaraciones, ella deseaba estar con él, tal vez creyendo que sería la última vez que se verían en esa vida. Y tenía razón, ya era demasiado doloroso conocer esa verdad como para dejar esa última oportunidad de estar juntos. Era el momento de demostrar cuanto la quería a su lado, justo como ella parecía quererlo a él.

La mano que posaba inocentemente sobre la barbilla de la pelirroja descendió dándole forma al cuello femenino, enroscándose suavemente sobre la nuca y obligándola a acercarse todavía más, manejándola de tal forma que hizo que ella acomodara mejor la cabeza, y por ende su boca, y así profundizar el contacto, adentrando su lengua en ella y conociendo por primera vez la de la chica. Con su otra mano libre se encargó de recorrerle la espalda y acentuar su cintura cada vez que llegaba al punto bajo.

Una muestra de que ella se sentía más que bien con ese tipo de contacto fue un gemido perfectamente sonoro al oído de él, para su deleite, cuando subió nuevamente sus manos y rozó a consciencia debajo de su seno, no de forma directa, pero si con la suficiente fuerza para que el gesto la tomara desprevenida. ¡Y vaya que había resultado!

Se separaron por un momento, jadeantes y con un brillo singular en la mirada. O al menos así lo sintió Verity, que no acababa de perderse en esos ojos verdes que tenía en frente y que parecían rogarle que continuara, que no se le ocurriera dejarlo como minutos atrás ella le pidió. Aún estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, y aún estaba en el suelo acunada entre esos fuertes brazos en el silencio inmenso de su cuarto de apartamento y aun quería más de él.

Loki tomó el borde de su suéter a rayas- su favorito-y sin pensarlo ni preguntar se lo fue subiendo hasta sacárselo por completo, interrumpiendo el beso dos veces, cuando se devolvió a sacarle la blusa negra que usaba por debajo del suéter.

Se alejó unos centímetros apenas para mirarla sin restricción alguna, detallando con la vista su abdomen, su cintura y sus pechos aun cubiertos, subió la vista y juró nunca haber visto una mortal tan sensual como aquella, a quien de pronto ya no miraba como su amiga, sino como a una mujer hermosa y de mirada picara tras los cristales de sus lentes, en que bajaron un poco y mostraban de ella una apariencia más incitante eso, sin contar con lo bien que le lucían sus brazos completamente tatuados y desnudos haciendo juego perfecto con su cabello de fuego y sus labios rojos.

Le quitó los lentes tal cual hizo ella con su diadema de cuernos y sintió como si la estuviera mirando por primera vez. ¡¿Quién diría que su primera cita rápida había resultado tan increíble después de tanto tiempo?!

Fue el turno de ella, mientras Loki aun la miraba embelesado y como si estuviera recordando algo bonito que lo hacía sonreír con cierta ternura. Le abrió la camisa totalmente y se comió con la mirada todo lo que había estado anhelando ver. Se abrazó a su torso y hundió su rostro entre la suavidad y su olor masculino que tanto empezaba a adorar, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, besándolo cariñosamente en esa zona mientras sus manos se mantenían jugueteando con su abdomen.

-Quédate conmigo hoy y mañana aceptaré tu partida.-le susurró sin cambiar de posición. Frotándose sutilmente en su regazo, dándose cuenta de inmediato lo que había logrado hacer en él –Es mi única condición.

En el momento en que dijo eso, la mano que la acariciaba por la espalda, se posó en el broche de su sujetador y al terminar la frase, escuchó el tímido sonido del mismo soltándose por obra de los dedos atrevidos de su amado.

Hubo un breve silencio, ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que súbitamente Loki se tiró hacia adelante, quedando sobre Verity , para sorpresa de ella.

-Me temo que sería bajo un costo muy alto.-le murmuró, rozando la punta de su nariz con la de la mortal- Hay ataduras que me aprietan demasiado fuerte para romperlas con facilidad.

-Ahora sé que no es de gratis.-concordó con él. Entendiendo que mantenía su promesa irrevocable de irse.

-¿Entonces lo aceptarías de todas formas?

-¿Aceptarás mi condición tú?

La mirada de él brilló y se rió a lo bajo como respuesta.

-Estas complemente loca ¿Lo sabias?- Verity lo miró expectante, hasta que él concluyó.-…Ojalá pudiera decirte que no.

La chica sonrió.

 _ **Nota de**_ _**autora:**_ _ **"Mi alma se estrujó cuando la serie de ""Loki: Agente de Asgardia"" acabó, convirtiéndose entonces en el primer volumen de 17 números del dios timador de las historietas. El final me conmovió como, estoy segura, hizo con los fieles lectores de Loki, que hasta hace poco tiempo fue nuestro héroe preferido (a su manera, por supuesto) y que fue remplazado por un mejor yo al termino del Universo MARVEL, cruzando de la mano de Verity la puerta a nuevas aventuras en un soñado regreso. Y es que ellos terminan juntos, pero no de la manera que tal vez muchos queríamos, y tal vez fuera eso lo que me motivó a escribir este "One Short" interviniendo de manera muy distinta lo que sucedió después de la Guerra Axis y el hechizo de inversión entre nuestra pareja, cuando Loki pidió disculpas a Verity por creer que no lo merecía su lado cuando se convirtió en héroe y la confesión fatal que el dios del engaño dio a Odinson por "su crimen jamas perdonado". Al final conseguí hacer que este pequeño capitulo (terriblemente inspirado en 3 temas musicales muy diferentes pero, curiosamente, acordes a la historia) cupiera perfecto en medio de las situaciones del comic. Y cómo ya sabemos cómo acabó todo con Loki y Verity no hizo falta describirlo.**_

 _ **En caso de que no sea así, los invito a disfrutar de Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol. 1 ¡Y larga vida al dios de las historias! :3 "**_

 **La fuente inspiradora de este "One Short" es *** **Conditional** **De Tracy Chapman, *** **Walk away** **de The Script y *** **Apologize** **de One Republic**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **No tengo ni la menor idea, esas canciones me encantan (dentro de la gran lista) y son igual de dramáticas, -con letras fuertes y melodías intensas-, género en el que soy una novata, supongo que necesitaba un poco de ayuda hahaha (Por lo que espero no haberme pasado de cursi, dramática-histérica con algunas líneas. No todo es mi culpa, fue la emoción y la velocidad de los dedos sobre el teclado :v. También nótese que soy una loca fiel al LoGyn que incluso hice referencia a Sigyn en el anterior Ragnarok. No crean que me olvidaría tan fácil de mi diosa de la fidelidad).**

 **Así que si escuchan las canciones sería para darle sabor a la situación. xD**

 **Bien, es todo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos ;D**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
